Together Forever
by kherman449
Summary: Neville and Luna's wedding with an unexpected visitor in the end. I fail at summaries.


_**A/N: Hi, so this is a Neville/Luna fanfiction. I decided to do one of these because in my opinion there isn't enough of them. Just a simple wedding fanfiction, nothing much to it. Sorry if the vows or odd or something. I have only been to a wedding once. Now let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **~HufflepuffGirl24128**_

Disclaimer:

 **I don't own** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, J. K. Rowling does.**

:)

* * *

 **Together Forever**

Today was the day that Luna Lovegood would become Luna Longbottom. A day that she would express her commitment and love to the love of her life, Neville. She was sitting in her wedding dress in the dressing room provided at the church getting ready to do her hair just as someone knocked.

"Who is it?" called her dreamy voice.

"Ginny, I've come to help you do your hair and makeup!" Ginny replied quite excited.

"Me too," called out Hermione's voice.

"Come in."

"You look beautiful," the redhead noted.

Luna was in a white dress that came down to her shins and stopped there. She wasn't planning on having those long, flowing gowns like some brides wore. Her shoulders were exposed while the cloth covered the rest of her body starting just a little under her shoulder. Luna's arms were covered as well with a flower print embroidered on the sleeves. Then, from the waist up, she had little birds sewn on. From the waist down, she had ocean waves expanding around her body hugging her.

"Could we start with the hair. It's always been a habit of me to do my hair in the morning," requested Luna.

"Of course! Do you think you could do it Hermione? I have more experience with straight hair, rather than wavy." Ginny smiled embarassed.

"I see your point. Now we're going to need some hair spray so it won't be sticking up and for it to smell good. What smell do you prefer? I have lilac, strawberry, and vanilla."

"Oh, lilac! I love lilac!"

"Perfect!" And with that, Hermione left the room and returned momentarily with a pale purple canister. She then sprayed a bit onto Luna's hair.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Ginny.

"Could you go check on my future husband and make sure he isn't going to die? I know how nervous he can get sometimes."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

After about a half hour of doing Luna's hair, she finally had a long, flowing wave of hair with a daisy weaved into her hair.

{[(/\\)]}

As Ginny found the room where Neville was preparing, she hesitated thinking about what to say.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Neville opened the door to find a beaming Ginny staring at him.

"Hello Neville! Your future wife wanted to make sure you weren't going to die of nervousness."

"I'm fine, would you like to come in?" He then pushed the door open a little more.

"No thanks," she said.

"To be honest, I was a little nervous. How is Luna?"

"She's good."

"Well, it's good to know that," Neville replied calmly.

"I don't mean to be abrupt but I must be going now."

"I understand, see you in a few hours."

{[(/\\)]}

"Oh, hello, Ginny. How is Neville?" said Luna.

"He said he was nervous, but he seemed to be okay. I just love the flower, it really adds to the floral theme!" Ginny complimented.

"I know how much Neville loves plants, even if they are flowers are more Muggle plants." Luna replied.

"Ginny, since I did the hair, do you want to do the makeup?

"Yeah, why don't you go ahead and find my husband and brother, and make sure they aren't teaching our children bad things."

"Ron's probably teaching Hugo and Rose all the wizarding swear words and wants me to teach them all the Muggle ones."

"And Harry is probably telling them who they were named after and that person's achievements."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really would like my makeup done before the wedding may I remind you is two hours from now," Luna said.

Hermione walked out of the dressing room in pursuit of her husband and brother-in-law, leaving Ginny and Luna.

{[(/\\)]}

"Ronald! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

"I was just, um," Ron stammered.

"Feeding them candy before the wedding? What if they got it all over their hands or wedding clothes? This should be something done after the vows and during the reception."

"Sorry, but they were a bit hungry for lunch seeing as it is eleven o'clock. Their breakfast _was_ a granola bar with water."

"Couldn't you just feed them something healthy like, oh, I don't know an apple or something? Honestly Ron, I think my parents need to lecture you about the amount of candy there is given around here." With that, she stormed off to find Harry shaking her head.

{[(/\\)]}

Harry was, just as Ginny predicted, talking about family names.

"-and even though Snape seemed like the type of guy who would try to steal the stone, it was Quirrel. Now, on to Second Year! I-"

"What are you doing? Giving them a play by play of your life through that person's perspective?" Hermione asked amused.

"No, I'm explaining every thought I had about that person Year by Year."

"Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione! Please save us. Dad's been talking about Albus for an hour now. He said to start with the middle child and middle name. He's never going to get to me," Lily whined.

"Harry, you're only on your Second Year after an hour? I could have finished telling them about my Hogwarts experience by then!"

"Probably just the exams though," Harry muttered.

Hermione shot him an icy glare.

"I know I just told Uncle Ron not to feed Rose and Hugo candy, but this is just because I feel bad for you three. Don't tell your cousins and eat carefully." She then pulled out three pieces of chocolate and handed it to the children.

"Thank you Aunt Hermione. We all would have died here if you hadn't came," Albus whispered

"Be sure to brush your teeth though."

Hermione checked the time saying 12:30. The wedding started in just half an hour.

{[(/\\)]}

When Hermione entered the room, she saw Luna all ready for her wedding. She had the right amount of blush to make it appear as though her cheeks were glowing. Her whole face was glowing, and not just from her makeup but from her facial expression.

"Finished!" exclaimed an excited Ginny.

{[(/\\)]}

Ten minutes until one, that meant ten minutes to the wedding. Everyone assembled behind the doors.

Ten minutes later the music began and Neville walked down the aisle and then waiting at the alter. After that, Harry and Ginny followed a minute later as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Ron and Hermione walked in and then took their place on either side of where Neville was standing waiting for Luna. Following them was George and Angelina followed by Percy and Audrey. The last couple to be walking out was Bill and Fleur. Then Lily and Rose walked in as flower girls, tossing small red and blue petals on the ground. Behind them walked Hugo as the ring bearer, carrying a red, velvet cushion with two rings, one gold and the other silver ring.

Finally coming in was Mr. Lovegood linking arms with his daughter as he walked in with her. When he reached the end of the aisle, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Good luck" and sat down.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. If there is any reason you do not wish for these two to get married, speak now or forever hold your peace," the church minister said. There was silence, signaling for him to continue.

"Okay, do you, Neville Longbottom, take Luna Lovegood as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Neville replied.

"Do you, Luna Lovegood, take Neville Longbottom as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lun said.

"Will you, Neville, love Luna in sickness and in health, wealthy or poor, until death bestows upon you?"

"I will."

"Will you, Luna, love Neville in sickness and in health, wealthy or poor, until death bestows upon you?"

"I will."

"Rings, please."

Hugo held the cushion out for them, the rings gleaming in the sun that seeped in through the windows.

Neville took the gold ring and placed the ring on Luna's finger as Luna prceeded to do the same once her ring was on.

"I now pernounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said, with a smile on his face.

Neville kissed Luna. The crowd cheered. This was it, they were husband and wife.

As they were near the doors to head to the reception someone spoke.

"You've made us proud, Neville."

He turned to see his parents staring at him.

"They found a cure for us. We decided to surprise you," his dad said.

They stood there until Luna offered for them to walk to the reception tent with them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Two updates in a week! Okay so thanks for reading. Be sure to reveiw, and read my other stories on my profile page. I'm also holding a poll as well on my profile page so yeah. Well have a good day!_**

 ** _~HufflepuffGIrl24128_**


End file.
